The Power of Grief
by Whiitewolf
Summary: The team loses one of their own. Is there any way they can move on?  WARNING: Character death.


**WARNING: Major character death! You've been warned.**

**Also, my friend and I started up a forum, (shameless advertising) **

**We run weekly CM prompts as well as review games to get more reviews. If you want to get more reviews or try out some prompts, check it out. :) .net/forum/Criminal_Minds_Weekly_Prompts/104462/**

**And wow, my second character death fic in two days. I wrote one last night, and now tonight. What is wrong with me? XD**

* * *

><p>How had it happened? It'd all happened so fast... There was the dull sound of sirens, but it was too late.<p>

Spencer Reid remained still. He was a statue, frozen in pain. He didn't cry. In fact, he never even met anyone's eyes. He stared straight ahead, unaware of his surroundings. The pain had been so extreme, he'd collapsed on his knees. It didn't seem real. It hadn't seemed real. It'd all happened so fast. He was left unable to speak. It had overwhelmed him.

Sobs shook her body as she watched the body of her friend. The blood on their chest from the bullet. There'd been a shooting, this much was obvious. But why them? They hadn't deserved to die. She too had collapsed on the rocky ground. Not even aware of pain in her knees. JJ forced herself to take a deep breath. She was hardly aware of her own voice, screaming at the paramedics to do something. To do anything. But it was too late.

When it had all happened, no one had even noticed Garcia drop the phone. She'd been on the other line, Hotch had her on speaker... But the shot came out of nowhere and when she heard their terrified screams she'd known. And now she sits, her head in her hands... Soaking her sleeves with her tears. How could someone's life be over so fast? Just like that... They were gone. A piece of her heart had been ripped away and now she felt so empty.

He'd never been aware of her dropping her phone because he too had dropped his own. It was shocking, even for Hotch. Hotch whom had always been the calm one. The one who wore the stoic expression on his face. Never reacting to pain whether it be physical or emotional. But it had came out of nowhere, and now his phone lay forgotten in the dirt.

She'd willed herself not to cry, but in a moment like this... There was no shame in it. So she cried. Emily paced back and forth, aware of JJ screaming. A part of her wanted to comfort her friend but the other part of her was so caught up in her own grief. It'd happened right in front of her. And now she'd lost a friend. The scent of blood overwhelmed her and she emptied her stomach. It was too much. How could she be expected to handle this?

Dave was careful. The tears were there, in his eyes but he somehow managed to hold his composure and talk with the paramedics, and walk around giving comforting pats. He wore the strong front but inside, he was broken. It had happened, right under his nose... And he felt there was only himself to blame for the life that was taken. It was over... He rubbed his forehead and willed himself to keep the tears from falling as he tried to be the comfort the remaining members on his team needed.

At first, Morgan had been in shock... Once that had worn off, his emotion was seen by the dent he'd put in the car. After that first punch, the tears came. It was unbearable. Surely, this had to be a mistake. Was this some sort of dream? He wished it was. The sound of the shot and the screaming, it all seemed so real. There was no denying it... They'd lost one of their own. And it hurt.

* * *

><p>The funeral came a few days later. All of the team was there. They filled the room with their grief.<p>

Morgan stood, staring straight ahead. He'd lost so much. He barely noticed the reassuring squeeze Emily gave him. It was still raw, his wound. It wouldn't be closed any time soon and it would never fully heal.

Gone was the strong front Dave had been showing. Now he allowed the tears to stream down his face. He still felt guilty, but he also felt anger. Anger at the man who did this to him.

Now Emily tried to put the strong front on as she tried to comfort Morgan and JJ whom was on her either side. Her heart was shattered into millions of pieces but she somehow held them together. She was still alive.

Hotch felt responsible, like Dave and he now wore his usual stoic expression. He watched all the members of his team carefully. It was his job to look out for their well being. He'd already failed one, he wouldn't fail the rest.

Sobbing on the other side of Morgan, was Garcia... Morgan had an arm around her but it lacked it's regular warmth. They were all in so much pain.

JJ felt her chin quiver as she lay her head on Emily's shoulder. She needed the closeness. It was a terrible ordeal and she wasn't sure she could make it through this.

Then there was Spencer Reid. He still remained, like a statue. Still not meeting anyone's eyes, still unable to speak. He wasn't even aware of his team members. He wasn't aware they were crying for him. He lay still in the coffin. The blood off his chest had been cleaned up and he was dressed in clothing JJ had somehow managed to pick out.

It was hard to comprehend, no one could understand. Why was Reid taken from them? Why would he never laugh with them? Why would they never hear another statistic? Another physics experiment? Magic trick? It couldn't all be over, could it?

But it was. It was all over... And the team knew it. Their grief was answer enough.


End file.
